True Love
by Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-kishi
Summary: Ulrich menghamili Odd. Sayangnya, Ulrich sama sekali tidak tahu. Dan Odd hanya bisa diam melihat orang yg diam-diam ia cintai itu bersama orang lain. Sehingga, Odd memutuskan untuk pergi. Dan saat Kembali. Odd merasa amat senang karena Ulrich mencintainya juga. Jujur saja, Odd bisa merasakan cinta tulus dari Ulrich setelah itu.(Yaoi, Lemon, M-preg, UlrichOdd)


**True Love.**

.

**.**

**Disclaimer : Code Lyoko-** Moonscoop, France 3, and Canal J

**This fic is ****MINE**

**Pairing :** Ulrich x Odd slight William x Odd

**Rate :** M

**Genre :** Romance and Drama

**Warning :** Yaoi, slash, BL, sho-ai, M-Preg, Lemon gak hot, typo, nggak sesuai EYD, Future!18th, sedikit AU)

**Dont Like, Dont Read :3**

**Happy reading~ ^w^)/**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Aah~ U-Ulrich~"

"Ngh~ ohh~ "

"Uhh~ _there~ there,_ Ulrich~ nggh~"

Kamar asrama yang seharusnya sunyi kini menjadi tempat sakral perbuatan berdosa mereka. Kamar asrama yang tadi sudah diberi pengedap suara dan sudah dikunci itu menjadi saksi bisu kelakuan mereka.

Mereka, Odd dan Ulrich. Melakukan hal berdosa hanya karena hasrat terpendam. Ah, pengecualian untuk Odd yang selalu memendam perasaan cinta nya pada Ulrich.

Mereka, Odd dan Ulrich. Melakukan hal yang bisa saja menjadi sebuah kesalahan yang fatal, bahkan tak termaafkan.

Mereka, Odd dan Ulrich. Melakukan hal yang bisa membuat mereka malu. Tetapi, mereka tahu. Mereka sudah tak bisa kembali. Cinta tulus Odd dan Hasrat terpendam Ulrich menghalangi jalan kembali untuk mereka.I

Mereka, Odd dan Ulrich. Menyatu, mekakukan kontak fisik antar sesama jenis. Hanya karena sebuah hormon masa muda.

**Flashback**

"ah~ lelahnya~"

Odd membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur milik nya. Tak lama Ulrich datang dengan wajah masam

"Aku tak menyangka hari ini ada ujian mendadak."

Ulrich duduk diatas ranjang nya dan menyandarkan punggung nya pada penyangga ranjang itu.

Odd bangung dan duduk bersila lalu ia menatap Ulrich. "Kau masih lebih bagus semalam nya belajar. Sedangkan aku! Aku sama sekali tak belajar, tau!" Setelah berbicara seperti itu Odd pun sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha... bukankah itu salahmu sendiri Yang lebih memilih main _game _terbaru dari pada belajar."

"Heeeii!"

Odd langsung berdiri dan merangkak keatas tubuh Ulrich.

Ulrich membelalakan matanya melihat bagian dalam tubuh Odd yang terekspos karena baju Odd yang kekendoran.

Diam-diam, Ulrich menelan ludah nya. Dan bagian bawah nya mulai menegang melihat kulit putih Odd

"Dan Kau pun juga tak punya hak untuk menasihatiku, Ulrich~"

Hembusan nafas Odd ditelinga Ulrich cukup membuat Ulrich menarik kepala Odd dan mencium bibir nya.

Odd membelalakan matanya ketika Ulrich-pujaan hatinya- mencium nya. Lama kelamaan ia menutup matanya dan duduk dipangkuan Ulrich. Tangan nya menggenggam baju bagian depan Ulrich.

Lidah mereka saling mempaut. Bahkan tak jarang pula Odd mengerang geli karena lidah Ulrich yang menggelitik rongga mulut Odd.

Dan Ulrich melepaskan ciuman nya ketika Odd mengeratkan genggaman nya pada baju bagian depan nya, bertanda ia membutuhkan pasokan udara. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah merah Odd yang terengah-engah, sedangkan ia tidak. Karena memang, ia mampu tak bernapas dalam waktu 3 menit.

Ia mendudukan Odd di ranjangnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari tas nya. Ia menempelkan benda-yang ternyata Peredam suara- itu ditembok samping Pintu, Pintunya pun ia kunci. lalu ia berjalan kearah Odd yang masih mencari pasokan udara.

Sedikit merangkak, Ulrich pun berada diatas Odd. Odd membuka matanya, dan ia langsung tenggelam dalam pesona bola mata cokelat milik Ulrich.

Memperpendek jarak lagi hingga wajahnya dan wajah Odd tinggal 5cm lagi. Ulrich pun berbicara

"Aku tak menyangka kau tak se-_agresive_ biasanya."

Mungkin, bagi orang-orang. Perkataan Ulrich hanyalah sebuah godaan, tetapi tidak bagi Odd yang sedang memincingkan matanya tersinggung pada Ulrich yang tersenyum kecil.

Dan karena itu pula Odd membalikkan posisinya menjadi yang diatas. Ulrich hanya diam dengan wajah datar melihat Odd yang perlahan membuka pakaian nya.

Dengan wajah yang memerah Odd membuka pakaian yang ia kenakan sampai pada celananya. Ia meneguk ludah nya tetapi tetap menurunkan celana nya sampai tubuhnya polos didepan mata Ulrich.

_Shit_

Ulrich membatin ketika celana nya makin menyempit. Dan oh, pemandangan didepan nya benar-benar menggoda sekarang. Bagainana tidak? Odd mendesah dengan kedua tangan Odd sendiri yang memilin nipple nya.

"Ngh~"

Odd tak tahan untuk tak mengeluarkan suara itu ketika tangan dingin nya sendiri memilin nipple nya. Dan ia yakin wajahnya sangat memalukan kini. Dengan wajah yang memerah dan ia yang memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan nya sendiri. Pasti, Ulrich akan menjauh darinya.

Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin dimiliki Ulrich, walau hanya malam ini. ia hanya ingin sentuhan Ulrich-tanpa cinta didalam nya- karena ia yakin, suatu saat ia tak bisa menjadi milik Ulrich kembali

"Aah!"

Odd tersentak ketika tangan Ulrich mengoral kejantanan nya

"Ah.. aah... ngghh.. lebih... cepat... Ulrich~"

Ulrich tahu ini salah. Tetapi mencobanya lebih dulu tak apa bukan?

Melepas celananya, Kejantanan Ulrich langsung menampar bongkahan pantat Odd

"Nggghh~"

Adanya hal yang menampar bongkahan pantatnya membuat Odd mencengkram baju Ulrich sembari menengadahkan kepalanya.

Beruntung, celana Ulrich mudah untuk dibuka. Maka tinggal diturunkan oleh kakinya, celananya akan lepas semuanya.

Tubuh Odd dan Ulrich sudah berpeluh kini. Ulrich mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk dengan punggung yang bersandar pada bantal dan Odd dipangkuan nya. Ia yang masih memakai baju menjadi sedikit risih, tetapi ia tak melepasnya.

Odd mengalungkan lengan nya di leher Ulrich dan mencium bibir Ulrich, ganas. Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, Ulrich mendorong kepala Odd untuk memperdalam ciuman nya dan memasukan dua jarinya pada anus Odd.

"Mph!"

Terkejut. Odd membuka matanya dan menatap Ulrich yang masih mencium nya. Mata Odd sedikit berair merasakan kedua jari Ulrich yang seperti membelahnya.

Mendiamkan kedua jarinya didalam anus Odd, Ulrich menunggu Odd untuk sedikit tenang dan ia mencium bibir Odd dengan se-sensual mungkin.

"Mmmh~"

Odd mulai menerima kehadiran dua jari Ulrich dan mencoba Membalas ciuman Ulrich.

Merasakan Odd yang mulai tenang, Ulrich menambahkan jarinya lagi.

"Mmmph!"

Tak peduli akan erangan kesakitan itu, Ulrich melakukan gerakan zig-zag pada rectum Odd agar bisa menerima kehadiran kejantanan nya.

"Ngghh~"

Erangan nikmat itu membuat Ulrich melepaskan ciuman nya dan menatap wajah memerah Odd yang sedang memejamkan matanya, menikmati.

"Aah~ Ulrich~"

Ulrich terus menyentuh prostatnya, membuat Odd tak tahan akan nikmatnya perbuatan Ulrich dan membuatnya lupa akan rasa sakit tadi.

Ulrich tersenyum saat Odd terus mendesahkan namanya ketika ia terus menyentuh prostat milik Odd. Setelah ia bosan, ia keluarkan ketiga jarinya lalu ia langsung mengangkat pinggang Odd dan menghentakkan nya kekejantanan nya tepat diprostat Odd.

"AANGHH~"

**Flashback End**

"Ungh~ Ulrich~ _s-stop~_ _i'm __tired~_ angh~"

"Aku ... ngh... belum keluar, Odd."

"Aaah~ ta-tapi aku-ngghh~ sudah keluar 3-ahh~ 3 kali, Ulrich~ hnggh~"

"Ugh, sebentar lagi."

"Aaaah~ Ka-kalau uhh~ kalau begitu... cepat~ ahh~ _right~ like it~ Faster~ _Ulrich~"

Ulrich terus menghentak kan bokong Odd pada Kejantanan nya dengan cepat dan kencang, sampai akhirnya ia keluar didalam Odd. Odd menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika rectum nya dialiri sperma dari Ulrich.

Dan Odd pun tertidur. Sayang nya, Ulrich tak tidur. Ia masih mengelus rambut lembab Odd dan mengecup puncak kepala Odd sebelum ia mengeluarkan kejantanan nya dari dalam Odd lalu ia memindahkan Odd diranjang Odd sendiri.

"Hhhh~"

Menghela nafas sebelum membersihkan tubuh Odd lalu memakaikan Odd baju dan membersihkan kamar nya ini. Ia pun segera membersihkan diri dikamar mandi setelah membereskan kamarnya. Dan tidur diranjangnya.

**5 minggu (1 bulan) kemudian**

"Hmp! pa-pak guru sa-saya tak enak badan... bisakah saya ke UKS?"

Setelah 1 bulan dari kejadian itu, membuat Odd sering merasa mual dan pening. Belum lagi, Mood-nya yang sering naik-turun hingga sering menolak ajakan Jeremie untuk kedunia Virtual.

Ulrich menatap Odd yang berjalan sempoyongan keluar kelas setelah pak guru mengijinkan nya. Dia sedikit khawatir pada sahabat nya itu, wajah Odd yang pucat itulah yang membuat Ulrich khawatir. Apalagi, Odd seperti itu setelah 'hal itu' makin besarlah rasa khawatirnya.

"Ulrich, lebih baik kau antar Odd. Aku khawatir ia pingsan ditengah koridor."

Ulrich mengangguk mendengar saran guru itu. Ia langsung berlari keluar kelas.

"Psst... kira-kira Odd kenapa ya?" Tanya Yumi pada Aelita

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Kau tahu, Jeremie?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. tetapi Ulrich dan Odd seperti saling menghindar satu sama lain. Dan jika mereka bersama, mereka terlihat canggung. Aku rasa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita." Jelas Jeremie dan bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Kita harus menyelidikinya." Ucap Yumi.

* * *

><p><strong>UKS<strong>

**Odd Pov.**

Ugh, kepalaku pening sekali. Aku merebahkan tubuhku diranjang UKS dan menumpukan kepalaku pada bantal putih empuk diranjang itu. Aku bingung dengan keadaan ku. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?

Ibu penjaga disini tadi sudah pergi, entah kenapa. Dan pandangan ku kini berada di_test pack _yang ditaruh diatas meja.

Mengambil benda itu dan aku langsung kekamar mandi untuk mengecek nya.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

**Bruk**

Aku terjatuh dengan Kedua mataku yang berlinang air mata. Sekarang, aku harus bagaimana? Harga diriku sebagai lelaki hancur dalam sekejap, saat melihat hasil _test pack _itu adalah... _Positive._

**Odd Pov. End**

"Eh?"

Saat sampai diUKS, Ulrich tak melihat Odd dimana pun .

**Bruk.**

suara itu terdengar dari kamar mandi sehingga Ulrich berpikir bahwa Odd berada disana. Ia pun segera berjalan kearah kamar mandi itu.

**Cklek**

Ulrich membuka pintu kamar mandi dan Odd pun menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi dengan mata yang masih membendung airmata nya.

"Odd?"

"...U-ulrich..?... hiks... PERGII!"

Ulrich terbelalak melihat Odd yang menangis sembari memegang... _test pack?. _ia berjalan kearah Odd dan menutup pintu kamar mandi itu.

"AKU BILANG PERGI! TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

Ulrich berhenti melangkah ketika Odd beringsut mudur dan makin Histeris.

"Hiks, hiks,... pergi..."

Odd hanya ingin sendiri sekarang. Mengetahui kenyataan tak terduga itu sulit. Ia masih tak ingin mempercayai ini adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa ia hamil. Kenyataan yang pasti menjijikan baginya. Tetapi ia pun tak bisa langsung membunuh bayi tak berdosa dalam dirinya ini. Hasil dari buah cinta dirinya dan Ulrich...

"Baiklah..."

Odd menekuk lututnya dan memeluk lututnya ketika Ulrich pergi. ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kamar mandi.

"hiks, kenapa ini terjadi...?" Ia terisak pelan dalam kamar mandi itu.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Night<strong>

**Tok Tok Tok **

Odd mengetuk pintu kamar Jeremie. Ia ingin sedikit menjauh dari Ulrich. Ia ingin sedikit menjaga jarak dari Ulrich. Mungkin ia akan pindah dari sini ketika usia kandungan nya sudah masuk 3 atau 4 bulan.

Mengingat kandungan nya membuat Odd tersenyum sembari menatap dan mengelus perutnya yang masih rata itu.

**Cklek**

"Ungh... Odd...? Ada apa...?"

tanya Jeremie yang masih berantakan. Odd langsung tersenyum lebar pada Jeremy, berpura-pura untuk bersikap seperti biasa.

"Hehe, aku mau menginap dikamarmu. Bolehkan, Jeremie~?"

"Haaah~ baik-baik."

"Hore!"

Odd pun masuk kekamar Jeremie dan tidur diranjang kosong. Lama kelamaan ia terlelap. Sungguh, menangis selama dua jam itu sangat melelahkan. Apalagi kadang diiring jeritan histeris.

Jeremie menutup pintunya dan tidur kembali diranjang miliknya. Ia masih sangat lelah dengan sikap Aelita yang lama-lama makin manja jadilah ia kelelahan seperti ini.

* * *

><p><strong>*Morning<strong>

Odd bangun jam 03.00 pagi tadi. Ia sedang jalan-jalan memutari hutan sekarang, untuk kesehatan katanya.

saat didepan air terjun, ia mencelupkan kakinya kedalam air hangat itu. Dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipohon sampingnya. Dan ia kembali terlelap.

sungguh, ibu-ibu kalau lagi hamil cepat sekali lelapnya (Odd : gue bukan Ibu-ibu, Author!)

* * *

><p><strong>Brak<strong>

"Hosh...Hosh... Apakah Odd ada disini, Ulrich...?"

Jeremie mendobrak pintu kamar Ulrich-dan Odd- sehingga membuat Ulrich yang sedari tadi menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya, menoleh.

Lalu ia kembali menatap kosong Langit-langit kamar sembari menjawab "Bukankah ia menginap dikamarmu?"

"IYA! TAPI DIA MENGHILANG DARI TADI PAGI, ULRICH?! KAU TAK KHAWATIR PADANYA?! DIA ITU BISA DICULIK _XANA! _KARENA SEKARANG _XANA _KEMBALI MENYERANG!"

Murka dengan kelakuan Ulrich, Jeremie berteriak. Untungnya koridor asrama sedang kosong, sehingga tak ada yang bisa dengar.

"Dia benar, Ulrich "

Tiba-tiba Aelita sudah ada disamping Jeremy.

Ulrich menghela nafas. Dan bergumam "Dia saja menghindariku. Aku harus apa? Dia akan histeris jika aku mendekat, entah karena apa." Sambil berjalan melewati Aelita dan Jeremie.

Aelita dan Jeremie saling oandang sebelum mengejar Ulrich. Mereka menatap Ulrich yang kelihatan frustasi sekali, lebih frustasi dari cinta nya ditolak Yumi.

"Kau kacau sekali, Ulrich."

"Iya, ada apa?"

Ulrich diam ketika Aelita dan Jeremie bertanya. Ia tak ingin Yumi mendengarnya. Karena... ia mencintai Yumi.

Melihat Ulrich yang diam, Aelita dan Jeremie tak banyak tanya. Karena mereka tak ingin merusak suasana hati teman mereka .

Tak lama, mereka sampai keruang bawah tanah, tempat mereka. Lalu ada Yumi yang menunggu mereka dengan wajah sebal

"Kalian lama sekali. Habis berdandan ya." Komentar Yumi yang masuk ke _lift _dan mereka hanya diam sembari masuk ke _lift._

Ulrich, Aelita dan Yumi masuk ke ruangan khusus dan memasuki _scanner _untuk menuju dunia _virtual _

Mereka sampai didunia _Virtual _dan harus melawan para _Xana _berdua, tanpa Odd.

Mengingat Odd, membuat Ulrich merindukan cengiran lebar sahabatnya itu, sifat kekanakan nya, semua nya. Sejak Odd menghindar darinya, membuat ia tak ada teman curhat lagi. Biasanya, Odd akan menghiburnya dengan celotehan Odd.

Ia merindukan rangkulan mendadak dari Odd.

Ia merindukan Sosok Odd disamping nya untuk mendukungnya menyatakan cinta pada Yumi.

Sangat rindu.

Apa yang harus Ulrich lakukan?

_Aku merindukan mu Odd..._

Meluapkan emosi nya, ia terus menyerang habis-habisan _monster Xana _.

Yumi melongo melihat Ulrich yang menghabisi _monster Xana _dengan kekuatan nya sendiri. Tetapi ia langsung mengubah wajahnya menjadi datar.

Dan menara langsung dinon-aktifkan oleh Aelita. Lalu mereka kembali kedunia nyata.

* * *

><p>Odd menghela nafas ketika ia terbangun, ia masih berada di aie terjun itu. Ia bangkit dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya kekamarnya, membolos pelajaran mungkin tak apa.<p>

**Dikamar**

Odd membaringkan tubuhnya diranjangnya. Dan mulai terlelap kembali jika saja pintunya tak dibuka seseorang. Ia menoleh kearah pintu dan

**Jleb**

Jantungnya serasa ditusuk oleh pedang, melihat Yumi dirangkul Ulrich. Dan Yumi yang memeluk Ulrich dengan manja nya.

Odd tersenyum miris mengingat kandungan nya adalah anak yang takkan mempunyai ayah karena pastinya Ulrich lebih memilih... Yumi, yang seorang perempuan.

Odd langsung melabrak mereka berdua tanpa tahu bahwa itu hanyalah _Monster Xana _yang menyamar menjadi Yumi dan Ulrich.

* * *

><p>Odd berjalan tak tentu arah dan tiba-tiba ia menabrak seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya<p>

**Bruk. **

**Duk**

"A-aw..." Odd mengelus bokongnya yang sakit karena jatuh.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Um, Ya. tak apa kok."

Ucap Odd sembari berdiri dan menatap pemuda bersurai hitam dengan iris mata yang sama seperti... Ulrich.

_Ulrich..._

matanya yang tadinya bersinar cerah kini gelap hampir membuat mata itu mengaliri air. Dia menunduk dan berjalan melewati pemuda itu.

Tetapi tangan nya langsung digenggam oleh pemuda itu.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu ke UKS jika kau sakit."

Rupanya pemuda ini perhatian. Tapi, Odd tak bohong tadi. Ia tak merasakan sakit. Hanya saja, ... hatinya.

"Aku tak apa."

Jawab Odd, datar.

"Matamu berkaca-kaca. Itu yang membuatku mengira jawaban mu bohong. Ah ya, namaku William Dunbar. Salam kenal."

"Aku hanya... Memikirkan sesuatu. Jadi, mataku berkaca-kaca mengingat hal yang kupikirkan adalah hal yang sedih. Namaku Odd Della Robbia. Salam kenal."

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS."

"Hhhh~"

Odd hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah akan sikap pemuda bernama William ini.

**Di UKS**

"Wah~ Odd selamat datang. Bagaimana kabarmu dan 'dia'?"

Odd tersenyum ketika ibu penjaga ruang kesehatan itu menyapa nya dan 'bayi' nya. Ibu penjaga ruang kesehatan itu tahu ketika ia melihat _test pack _yang digunakan Odd, dan Odd pun terpaksa harus menceritakan semuanya.

"Aku hanya kadang-kadang lemas dan sering terlelap saja. Sedangkan 'dia', kurasa dia ingin menyakitiku karena terus menendang ku."

"Ah, itu memang biasa. Apa perlu ku cek?"

"Jika itu tak merepotkan anda, _miss."_

"Ah, tidak kok. Kalau begitu kau berbaringlah diranjang itu. Dan kau, um, siapa namanya? Willa..? Willem...? Ah, William. Kau duduk saja dibangku sana, dan terima kasih telah membawa anak ini ke ruang kesehatan. Karena memang, ia sering bandel kalau dibilangin."

"Hhhhh~ jangan membuka aib ku, _Miss~," _

Odd yang sudah tiduran diranjang menghela nafas dan memprotes kata-kata ibu penjaga itu. Sedikit memautkan bibirnya, sebal.

"Maaf-maaf."

"Ya, tak apa."

William tetap diam. Ketika perawat-ibu penjaga ruang kesehatan- itu memeriksa perut Odd. Sejujurnya ia bingung. Tetapi lebih memilih diam daripada banyak bicara. Nanti juga ia akan tanya.

"Aaah~ Nakal sekali mereka~ padahal masih dalam perut."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'mereka', _miss?_ Jangan bilang kalau... mereka yang kau maksud itu... KEMBAR?!"

"Hehe, iya. Tetapi _miss _belum bisa memastikan itu benar atau nggak nya."

"Bebanku bertambah lagi deh~"

"Ssst... jangan putus asa gitu dong~ walaupun dia nggak bertanggung jawab, _miss _yakin kok kalau kamu kuat."

"Makasih, _miss..." _

"Oke, sekarang kamu istirahat aja. Wajahmu pucat, pasti 'mereka' menendang terlalu kuat kan?"

Odd mengangguk. Dan ia mulai menyamankan dirinya lalu terlelap. Ibu penjaga itu tersenyum lembut dan mengecup puncak kepala muridnya ini.

Ia adalah seorang yang kuat. Itulah yang dikatakan batin nya ketika melihat sosok pria hamil yang tak meminta pertanggung jawaban dari orang yang menghamilinya ini, dengan alasan 'orang itu mencintai orang lain dan aku ingin ia bahagia dengan orang yang ia cintai'.

Padahal, dirinya yang seorang pria hamil pun lebih menderita. Belum lagi, ada 2 kandungan yang harus ia kandung. Sungguh tegar anak ini.

"_Mi__ss, _apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

William bertanya pada perawat itu ketika melihat Odd sudah tertidur lelap.

"Kau harus berjanji takkan bilang siapa-siapa, nak."

"Iya."

"Dia, Odd Della Robbia. Mempunyai dua kandungan diperutnya."

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Sssst... kecilkan suaramu! Dia mempunyai rahim dalam tubuhnya makanya bisa."

"Lalu...? Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab atas nya?"

"Seharusnya sih, seseorang pria bernama Ulrich Stern. Tetapi, Odd bilang. Ia tak apa tanpa sosok Ulrich. Karena ia tak ingin, ia merusak Kebahagiaan Ulrich dan Yumi. Seorang wanita yang dicintai Ulrich."

"Begitu ya... "

"Iya. Ah, tolong jaga ia tidur ya? Aku harus keruang guru untuk rapat."

"Iya."

Dan dengan itu William dan Odd hanya berdua saja. William mengamati wajah tidur Odd yang tenang, bagaikan malaikat. Ia merunduk sehingga wajahnya dan wajah Odd sangat dekat.

**Brak**

Saat William ingin mencium kening Odd, Pintu UKS dibuka-didobrak- oleh seseorang. Ia menatap seseorang yang mendobrak itu dengan dingin.

* * *

><p>Untungnya, Jeremie sadar masih ada menara yang aktif sehingga Aelita, Yumi, dan Ulrich kembali kedunia <em>virtual<em>

Setelah menara dinon-aktifkan, mereka kembali ke kelas. Tapi saat melihat Odd bersama orang asing, Mereka mengikuti Odd dan orang asing itu.

Dan ternyata Odd Dan orang asing itu ke Uks. Mereka mencoba untuk menguping, tapi hasilnya nihil! Mereka tak mendengar apapun.

Lalu dari dalam keluar ibu penjaga ruang kesehatan itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, dan... Ulrich.

Melihat Ulrich yang berwajah datar membuat ibu penjaga itu juga berwajah datar dengan aura suram, mengingat Ulrich-lah yang telah merubah sikap ceria Odd.

"Sedang apa kalian disini, hm? Jeremie? Aelita? Yumi? Ulrich?"

Ibu penjaga itu melipat kedua tangan nya didada setelah berkata dingin seperti itu.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Odd."

Balas Ulrich, tak kalah dingin. Ibu penjaga itu tersenyum sinis

_Dia memang tak pantas menjadi pendamping Odd..._

Batin ibu penjaga itu.

"Odd tidak disini."

"Tadi saya melihat nya kemari."

"Dia sudah pergi."

"Aku tak melihat nya keluar."

"Biarkan dia istirahat."

"Kenapa? Kurasa ia tak sakit."

**Plak.**

Jeremie, Aelita dan Yumi membekalakan matanya ketika Ulrich ditampar oleh ibu penjaga UKS itu. Ulrich memegang pipi kanan nya yang terasa panas. Sedangkan ibu penjaga itu hanya berwajah datar.

"Pantas saja Odd tak mau bilang padamu. Ia ternyata ingin kau peka. Huh, jangan se-sekali kau sentuh Odd lagi, _son."_

Dan ibu penjaga itu berjalan melewati mereka. Tetapi saat dilangkah kelima nya, ia berhenti dan berbicara

"Mungkin untuk sekarang aku memperbolehkan mu." Lalu melanjutkan langkah nya.

**Brak**

Ulrich mendobrak pintu UKS karena emosi pada perawat tadi, yang menamparnya. Dan sekarang matanya terbelalak melihat Odd yang terbaring diranjang dengan orang asing yang ingin mencium keningnya.

Ia berjalan cepat kearah orang itu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dingin dari orang itu, lalu menarik lengan orang itu untuk menjauhkan diri dari Odd yang ternyata tertidur dan meninju telak wajah tampan orang itu

**BUG**

Ia duduk diatas perut pemuda itu yang tadi terjatuh karena tinjunya itu.

"Jangan. Dekat. Dekat. Dengan nya." Desis Ulrich. Pemuda yang diduduki itu hanya menghapus darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya yang sedikit robek dan menatap datar Ulrich

"Memang apa hubungan mu dengan Odd? Dan kau siapa berani memerintahku?"

"Aku, Ulrich Stern. Dan walaupun hubungan ku dengan Odd hanya sebatas sahabat, aku masih punya hak untuk melarangmu mencium nya. Meskipun itu hanya dikening. Lagipula siapa kau? Aku bahkan tak pernah melihat mu."

Mengetahui orang yang menduduki nya ini adalah orang yang membuat cinta pandangan pertama nya-Odd- hamil, cukup membuat William geram. Dengan cepat ia membalikan posisi mereka menjadi William yang duduk diatas perut Ulrich

William menatap Ulrich dengan mata yang memincing tajam

"Aku? Aku, William Dunbar. Seseorang yang pastinya bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan ku sendiri. Tidak seperti kau, yang pengecut dan sama sekali tak memperdulikannya."

"Jangan memanggilku pengecut, Brengsek!"

"Lalu sebutan apa lagi yang layak untuk mu selain pengecut, huh?"

_"BASTARD! _APA ALASAN MU MEMANGGILKU PENGECUT, BRENGSEK?!"

"Alasanku? Seharusnya kau mencari alasan nya sendiri, Mr. Stern. Dan kau tak punya hak untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan 'brengsek' ataupun _'bastard',_ Mr. Stern. Karena kau lebih hina dari sebutan-sebutan yang kau berikan padaku."_  
><em>

"_BASTARD! _APA MAKSUDMU, HAH?"

"Tak ada maksud apapun dari perkataan ku. Hanya ingin kau peka saja pada lingkungan sekitarmu, Mr. Stern."

"JANGAN BERBELIT-BELIT, BRENGSEK!"

"Aku tida-"

"Ungh..."

William dan Ulrich langsung menengok kearah ranjang ketika mendengar suara erangan dari sana. Yumi da Aelita sudah berada disamping Odd. Sedangkan Jeremy mengecek komputer UKS, entah kenapa.

"William...?"

Nama itulah yang pertama keluar dari mulut Odd ketika bangun, dan itu cukup membuat hati Ulrich mencelos. William bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan kearah Odd. Ia mengelus surai Odd

"Maaf karena mengganggumu tidur, Odd."

"Umm... Ya, tak apa."

"Atau kah 'mereka' yang mengganggumu?"

Odd terbelalak ketika mendengar kata 'mereka' didalam kalimat William. Bagaikan tak berada diruang UKS itu, Odd sama sekali tak memandang Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich-yang sudah berdiri disamping Jeremy-, dan Jeremy

" Maksud 'Mereka' dalam kalimatmu itu adalah... si 'kembar'?"

"Iya..."

"Darimana kau tahu, William?"

"Dari _miss _. Karena aku bertanya, ia menjawab. Tapi, tenang saja. Aku tak memberitahukan pada yang lain kok."

"Terima kasih, William."

"Sama-sama. Oh ya kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku yang tadi. Mereka mengganggumu ya?"

"Mereka tak bisa diam. Aku jadi kesulitan."

"Haha, yang sabar ya?"

"Iya..."

Ulrich bingung dengan maksud mereka dalam kalimat Odd dan William, jadilah ia menepuk bahu Odd untuk sedikit bertanya apa maksud dari mereka itu. Odd menoleh kearahnya. Dan Odd terbelalak melihat Ulrich. Kejadian itu berputar bagaikan kaset rusak.

_"Aaah~ U-Ulrich~"_

_"Nggghh~ Ohh~"_

_"Uhh~ there~ There, Ulrich~ ngghh~"_

Odd meremas kepalanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan kencang, mencoba menghilangkan gambaran-gambaran kejadian itu juga desahan-desahan yang ia keluarkan.

"TIDAAAK! TIDAK! HENTIKAN! KUMOHON HENTIKAN! HILANGKAN SUARA MENJIJIKAN ITU! HILANGKAN! KUMOHON HILANGKAN! Hiks, aku... benci suara menjijikan itu..."

Odd menjerit ketika ingatan nya makin memutar kejadian itu. Ia cukup trauma akan kejadian itu, mengingat ia hamil karena kejadian itu. Sungguh, kepalanya pening sekarang.

Ulrich diam sambil menatap sendu Odd. Yumi dan Aelita yang sama sekali tak tahu apapun, hanya bisa diam. Jeremy diam ketika melihat hasil pengecekan pada komputer UKS itu sama sekali tak ada hasilnya, ia mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Odd. Tetapi hasilnya nihil.

William hanya bisa memeluk dan mengelus punggung Odd, untuk menenangkan Odd. Ia tahu bahwa semua orang itu punya titik lelahnya.

Karena kepalanya kini sangat pusing, lama kelamaan kegelapan menyelimuti Odd dan pingsan dalam pelukan William.

William menidurkan kepala Odd dibantal. Ia masih sedih melihat cinta pada pandangan pertamanya ini hamil. Tapi, ia berjanji akan menjaga Odd. Selamanya.

Dan Odd makin menjauh dari Ulrich semenjak kedatangan William.

* * *

><p><strong>3 bulan kemudian.<strong>

"Wah... sudah 4 bulan ya, Odd?"

"Iya, dan mereka makin tak bisa diam. Belum lagi perut ku yang sudah sebuncit ini. Dan, _See you later, Miss..."_

_"_Iya, _See you later, _Odd."

Odd memeluk Perawat itu, perawat yang selalu menge-cek kandungan nya. Dan Odd menatap William yang sedang memasang wajah sendu karena Odd harus pergi.

"_Sorry, _William..."

"_No problem."_

_"__I will see you again, _William."

"_Yeah, I know."_

_"See you later..."_

_"See you later..."_

Odd tersenyum dan mengecup kedua pipi putih William. Sedangkan William hanya terbelalak dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalar dikedua pipinya.

"_Bye, Miss. Bye,_ William!"

Odd berlari kecil keluar gerbang sekolah karena tak ingin diketahui oleh teman-teman lain nya bahwa ia pindah sekolah.

* * *

><p>"Anak-anak, ada pengumuman untuk orang yang selalu menanyakan keberadaan Odd. terutama kau Ulrich, karena kau teman asramanya. Odd tidak diculik oleh siapapun, jadi jangan menyebar berita Odd tak terlihat karena diculik. Odd tak terlihat karena ia sudah pindah ke-SMA lain. Sekian."<p>

**Jleb**

Jantung Ulrich seakan ditembak oleh sebuah panah sehingga kini jantungnya sakit mendengar itu.

_Odd..._

Ia menatap sendu jendela yang menampakkan cuaca cerah.

.

Guru itu tahu. Semua nya sudah tahu alasan Odd pindah karena Odd itu hamil. Karena itu ia membiarkan Odd pindah.

Sepi rasa nya ketika Odd tak ada. Tak ada yang bisa dihukum kembali. Tak ada yang selalu menampilkan cengiran lebar nya.

Sepi rasanya ketika sosok Odd yang berisik itu kini pergi.

Sepi rasanya ketika tawaan Odd sama sekali tak terdengar.

Sepi rasanya ketika candaan Odd kini tak terdengar.

Sepi rasanya ketika Odd kini hanya kenangan..

bahkan, Ulrich pun kini tak pernah mendekati Yumi dan menyatakan cinta nya. Karena, ia sama sekali tak ada dukungan dari teman-teman nya. Hanya Odd yang mendukungnya. Jeremy dan Aelita sibuk belajar untuk bisa naik kelas. Dan mereka akan masuk kuliah disini. Diumur 18 tahun, mungkin dia akan mengikuti jejak Jeremy, Aelita dan Yumi yang nanti akan memasuki fakultas ekonomi dikuliahan ini.

Sekolah ini memiliki 4 tingkatan. Pertama: Sekolah dasar (Kadic_ Academy), _Kedua: Sekolah Menengah Pertama (_Kadic Junior_), Ketiga: Sekolah Menengah Atas (_Kadic Senior_), dan ke-empat: _Kadic Universitas._

Dan ia tetap akan sendiri diasrama.

* * *

><p><strong>5 tahun-lebih lima bulan- dari kepergian Odd.<strong>

"_Mom! Mom! _Lihat! Gedung itu tinggi sekali ya, _Mom? _sampai 4 tingkat segala. Woah~ Aku jadi penasaran didalam nya ada apa... ayo! Kita masuk, _Mom!" _

Seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun dengan surai cokelat digendongan pria-manis- berumur 23 tahun itu menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah gedung yang bertingkat 4 itu. Sedangkan bocah berumur sama dengan bocah digendongan sang _uhuk-_ibu-_uhuk _tetapi lebih tua 10 menit dari bocah bersurai cokelat itu, hanya diam dengan wajah datar dan tangan yang masih digenggam erat oleh sang...ibu. rambut pirang nya yang acak-acakan bergoyang karena hembusan angin.

"Kau mau kesana, Shion?"

Sang bocah digendongan sang ibu mengangguk semangat. Jadilah Odd tersenyum, mengingat itu adalah SMA nya dulu.

Odd? Iya, Odd Della Robbia. Seorang pria yang telah lama pergi dari kampung halaman nya dan kini kembali membawa 2 anak nya yang sudah lahir.

Bocah bersurai cokelat itu adalah Shion Della Robbia, Fisiknya sama dengan Ulrich. Tetapi sifat nya sama dengan Odd. Dan kebodohan sang ibu menular padanya (Odd: AUTHOOOOR! #Ngambil_Katana_Ulrich)

Sedangkan bocah bersurai pirang yang digenggaman sang ibu adalah Ray Della Robbia. Fisik nya mirip dengan Odd tetapi sifat nya agak dingin seperti Ulrich. Ia juga pintar diusia 5 tahun nya ini.

"Kau mau kesana, Ray?"

"Jika _Mom _dan Shion ingin kesana, aku tak masalah."

Jawaban singkat dari sang anak itu benar-benar membuat Odd senang.

Odd melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang dan sedikit mengetuk gerbang yang tertutup itu. Tak lama datang seorang Satpam yang langsung mengizinkan Odd masuk tetapi sedikit diajak ngobrol seperti:

"Ah, Odd. _Long time no see you, son."_

"aku sudah besar tau... iya, _Long time no see you, Sir."_

"Well, 5 tahun berlalu dengan sepi saat kau tak ada, Odd."

"Oh, tentu saja. Karena pasti nya tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kenakalanku disini hahaha..."

"haha... senang bisa melihatmu kembali."

"_Sir, _Bolehkah aku dan... anakku masuk?"

"Ah, jadi mereka anak mu ya..? _Cute and Cool. Like Mother, Like Father, Like Son. _"

"Hahaha... mana ada bahasa yang seperti itu, _sir? _jadi boleh..?"

"Kapan saja, Odd. Oh ya, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, dan Aelita berada difakultas ekonomi, _Son."_

_"Right then."_

_"See you again, _Odd."

_"See you again, Sir."_

Dan Odd melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Kedua anak nya hanya diam, kagum akan keluasan gedung itu dan bingung kenapa sang ibu bisa mengenal orang-orang disini.

"_Mommy..."_

Akhirnya Ray angkat bicara

"_Yes, Sweetheart?"_

_"Why__ do you get to know people here, Mom?"_

"_Since I've been here, Sweetheart."_

_"SERIOUSLY, MOM?!"_

Shion yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan ibunya dan Kakaknya kini ikut bicara.

Sang kakak men-_Death glare _adiknya yang tadi berteriak, yang mengakibatkan semua perhatian tertuju pada nya sedangkan sang ibu hanya mampu menghela nafas nya dan mengelus telinganya yang berdengung.

Sang kakak yang melihat sang ibu kesakitan, menatap adiknya tajam

"_Sh__ion, how many times must I tell you to lower your voice every time you speak in mom's arms, hm?"_

_"Sorry, mom.. Sorry, brother."_

_"_Ah~ itu tak apa kok, Ray. Shion tak bersalah."

Odd mengelus surai cokelat Shion yang menunduk sedangkan Ray hanya menghela nafas lelah akan sifat memanjakan sang ibu.

"Odd...?"

Odd dan Ray menoleh kedepan sedangkan Shion memeluk sang ibu. Odd tersenyum ketika melihat William didepan nya.

"Oh, William! _Long time no see you!"_

"Jadi ini benar kau, Odd?"

"Tentu saja!"

"haha... oke-oke. Kau makin manis ya...?"

Pipi Odd memerah sedangkan Ray sudah merangkul Shion karena tak ingin mengganggu reuni ibunya.

Odd dan William duduk dibawah pohon. Sedangkan Ray memperhatikan ibunya dengan Shion yang tertidur dipahanya.

"Hei, Odd."

"A-Mph...!"

Lidah William langsung terjulur masuk dan menelusuri rongga mulut Odd.

Odd terbelalak dan mencoba mendorong William. Tetapi William makin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Odd dan menekan kepala Odd untuk memperdalam ciuman nya.

Odd kini pasrah dengan tangan yang mencengkram kemeja William dan memejamkan matanya, menahan geli dan nikmat bersamaan.

"Ngghh... Wi-lhiaam~ mmhh..."

Racau Odd dengan wajah yang memerah karena lidah William yang menggelitik rongga mulutnya. Ia mengeratkan cengkraman nya ketika oksigen milik nya menipis.

Ray melihat itu. Ia melihat ibunya yang tadinya memberontak kini pasrah. Ray ingin membantu, tetapi Ray tak ingin membuat sang adik Terbangun. Ray ingin ibunya baik-baik saja. Takut. Ia takut kehilangan ibunya. Dulu, ibunya nyaris tertabrak hanya karena ingin menyelamatkan Shion yang dengan bodohnya Ray biarkan bermain sendiri.

Saat ia menangis terisak-isak karena merasa bersalah pada ibunya yang terkena luka yang lumayan besar dan Shion yang pingsan karena tak kuat melihat laju mobil yang hampir mengenai dirinya. Cukup membuat dirinya berjanji untuk menjaga ibunya dan Shion.

Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun kini. Jadilah ia hanya menghela nafas dan mengelus surai cokelat adiknya. "Maafkan aku ya, Shion."

"Nnnhhh... Wi-William... _S-stop... _i-ini masih dilapangan... Akh..."

Lenguh Odd ketika William kini mengganas. William terus memberikan _kissmark _pada leher Odd sehingga wajah Odd memerah, nikmat. Dengan mata yang terpejam dan tangan yang mencengkram bahu William itu tak bisa menghentikan aksi William.

"Ngh! Ah! Ja-jangan... sentuh... nghh..."

Lenguhan Odd makin menjadi ketika kemeja nya dibuka sebagian dada dan tangan dingin William menekan-nekan nipple nya.

"Ungh~ ini masih dilapangan, William~ Aaah~"

"Setidaknya disini sepi, Odd..."

Suara berat William membuat Odd sedikit takut. Tapi ia langsung mengenyahkan pikiran buruk itu dan berpikir bahwa William hanya rindu padanya. dan ia ingin melepas rindunya.

"Akh! Ungh... Wi-William... Uhh~ Ngh~"

Odd menggeliat tak nyaman ketika Tangan William makin menggila untuk memainkan nipple-nipplenya, William pun terus memberikan lehernya bercak-bercak kemerahan dileher dan bahunya. Belum lagi lutut William yang terus digesek ditengah selangkangan nya

"A-aaaah... Wi-william... jangan... buat... akuuuhh... keluar... hnnngghh... aku tak bawa... ahh... celana ganti... ngghhh~"

Diiringi desahan, Odd mulai menjelaskan. Mendengar penjelasan Odd membuat kegiatan William berhenti. Odd bernafas lega, walaupun kejantanan nya sakit karena tak mengeluarkan sarinya dikeadaan yang amat tegang itu.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, William menurunkan celana Odd membuat kejantanan Odd yang masih menegang menyembul keluar.

Odd terbelalak dengan wajah yang memerah melihat kejantanan nya yang ditatap oleh William. Saat ingin menaikkan celana nya kembali, William menghentikan pergerakan nya dengan mengemut kejantantanan nya

"Ah! Ah... ah... ah... uh... Wi-william... hng...ngh... t-terus... aaah~"

Wajah Odd memerah dan berpeluh dengan mata yang terpejam dam mulut yang terus mengeluarkan desahan, lenguhan maupun erangan. Tangan Odd pun meremas surai William.

Ray diam. Ray hanya mampu menyaksikan ibunya yang tadi berpakaian rapih kini menjadi berantakan, amat berantakan. wajah yang memerah dan berpeluh, rambut pirang yang menjuntai kebawah karena lembab, kemeja yang sudah tidak terkancing, dan celana yang melorot, Dengan penis ibunya yang dikulum oleh seorang pemuda bernama William itu. Bibir yang terbuka, mengalirkan saliva. Dan kepala yang terdongak. Tak luput pula tangan ibunya yang meremas rambut pemuda itu, tanda menikmati. (Author : Ya ampun! Bocah 5 tahun kayak loe tau beginian, Ray? Ck ck ck,/ Ray : Lu mau gue lempar kekali, Thor?!)

Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang. tapi tidak. ia takkan menangis. Ia akan membantu ibunya jika pemuda itu sudah sangat kelewatan.

"Aaah... ahh... aku keluar... Nggghhh~"

William menelan sperma yang dikeluarkan Odd. Sedangkan Odd hanya terengah-engah dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Mengecup bibir odd sebentar sebelum merapikan penampilan Odd.

"Ugh. Sakit."

Mendengar ringisan William, Odd menatap tengah selangkangan William.

_hhh~ aku harus bertanggung jawab~_

Odd melepas celana William dan mengulum kejantanan William dengan sensual, tangan nya pun meremas _twinballs _William

"Ngh~ O-Odd~ Anak pintar... ayo lakukan lagi..."

William menyeringai ketika Odd mengemut kejantanan nya bagaikan lolipop. Odd dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata yang terpejam, Oh William suka raut wajah menikmati itu.

_Kau akan menjadi milikku, Odd._

batin William.

Ray menggigit bibir bawahnya, mata sewarna madu itu berkaca-kaca melihat ibunya. Ibunya yang dulu selalu menolak pelecehan seksual, kini hanya pasrah. Ibunya yang dulu selalu melayangkan tatapan mematikan saat ia disentuh oleh laki-laki mesum nan abnormal, kini hanya mendesah dan menikmatinya.

**Ray Pov.**

_Mom..._

Batinku miris melihat ibuku yang dilecehkan oleh pria itu. Ingin aku menjatuhkan air mataku yang kubendung ini, ketika melihat ibuku sangat pasrah akan lelaki itu.

Tetapi akupun tak bisa langsung menghajar pria-yang menurutku brengsek- itu, dan malah akan membangunkan tidur nyenyak adikku, Shion.

Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas. Dan kini aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari ibuku ke adikku, Shion. Wajahnya yang tertidur nyenyak itu bagaikan malaikat, surai cokelatnya bagaikan daun berguguran dimusim semi, amat menyejukkan.

Melihat wajah damai adikku, aku sangat ingin menangis. Iris kecokelatan ku kini memburam karena air mata yang kubendung. Bagaimana kalau wajah damai itu terisak? Bagaimana jika wajah itu tak menampilkan cahaya lagi? Bagaimana jika kelopak mata itu mengeluarkan air mata terus-menerus?

_Bagaimana jika wajah yang tampak amat damai adikku itu berubah menjadi wajah yang amat kacau jika ia melihat ini?_

Sungguh, batinku tak kuat melihat adikku kacau. Aku amat menyayangi ibuku, dan tentunya juga adikku; Shion.

"_Ngggh~ William~"_

_"Please, dont. Aaah~"_

_"Nggghh~ Wi-lliam~..."_

Lagi-lagi suara ibuku terdengar. Ibuku yang mengerang dibawah kendali seorang pria-brengsek- itu. Ibuku yang mengerang tanpa pertahanan begitu saja. Ibuku yang melenguh pasrah dibawah kendali Pria-tak tahu malu- itu. Dan aku tak ingin melihatnya

_Apa yang harus kulakukan, Shion?..._

Ingin rasanya aku membangunkan Shion dan bertanya pada Shion tentang apa yang harus kulakukan. Tetapi aku pun tak bisa membangunkan tidur lelap adikku yang-amat- damai itu, kecuali jika ia-

"Ngh... Kak Ray? Mana _Mom, _Kak?"

Terbangun sendiri. Aku tersenyum melihat ia yang bangkit dari pahaku dan mengucek matanya; ciri khas-nya jika sudah bangun.

"_Sorry Shion... I'm a bad brother..."_

Kulihat Shion mengernyitkan keningnya, dan ketika ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara tiba-tiba...

"_Akh! WILLIAM! DONT! A-AKH! WILLIAM! IT'S HURT! STOP IT, WILLIAM! Hiks, Please... Stop...__"_

Aku dan Shion menoleh kearah tempat ibu tadi. Aku membelalakkan mataku ketika melihat Pria-brengsek- itu mencoba memasukan penis kedalam rectum ibuku yang sudah menangis dengan posisi menungging.

_SUDAH TAK BISA DIBIARKAN LAGI!_

Aku menghampiri tempat ibuku. Dan

**BUAGH!**

Karena aku pandai menggunakan _material arts _; pencak silat. Aku menendang perut pemuda itu sehingga ia menjauh.

Aku memeluk ibuku dan kurasakan ada sebuah tangan kecil yang memelukku dan ibu, Itu adikku; Shion.

"Hiks,... _That was... So scary... _hiks..."

**Ray Pov. End**

**Odd Pov. **

Aku terus mengemut kejantanan William yang semakin berdenyut itu. Aku memaju-mundurkan kepalaku dan meremas _twinballs _nya. Tetapi tiba-tiba aku ditarik oleh William.

"Jangan buat aku keluar didalam mulutmu, Odd."

aku mengernyit bingung mendengar perkataan nya dengan suara yang parau itu. Tapi aku langsung tersentak ketika ia membelai bagian belakangku, hampir ke bokong ku.

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman ketika tangan nya menyelip diantara celah bokongku dan mengelus lubangku yang berkerut itu

"Nggghhh~ William~"

Aku tersentak kedapan karena kedua jari William menyentak masuk kedalam rectumku dan karena jari-jarinya panjang sedikit nya ia mengenai prostatku.

William mengubah posisiku menjadi menungging dan ia memasukkan satu jarinya lagi

_"Please, dont. _Aaaah~"

Tubuhku tersentak kedepan sesuai jari William yang masuk dengan desahan dariku.

"Nggghh~ Wi-lliam~"

Tubuhku berpeluh kembali dengan kejantananku yang kembali menegang. dengan wajah yang memerah aku terus mendesah dan terkadang memanggil namanya. Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati.

"Aaaah~ William~ Ngggh~"

"Terus. Terus desahkan namaku lagi, Odd."

Mendengar suara beratnya , entah kenapa aku mengikuti perintahnya.

"Hngh... William... Williammhh... nggh.."

dia memilin nipple kiri ku dengan tangan kirinya dan menciumku. Tangan dibelakangku sudah keluar dari dalam rectum ku tiba-tiba...

"Akh! WILLIAM! _DONT!_ A-AKH! WILLIAM! _IT'S HURT! STOP IT, WILLIAM!_ Hiks,... _Please..._ _Stop..."_

Mataku terbelalak dengan air mata yang mengalir dari mataku ketika aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dilubang anus yang pernah di'bobol' oleh... Ulrich..

_Ulrich... tolong..._

Batinku mencoba meminta tolong pada Ulrich, namun apa daya? ia tak mungkin mendengar permintaan tolong-ku. Karena mungkin ia sudah melupakanku dan kenyataan nya aku hanya mampu mengucapkan itu didalam hati.

Tubuhku mulai bergetar ketika dinding anus ku bergesekan dengan kejantanan nya. Air mata ku tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mataku, mengingat aku itu seperti perempuan ; yang bisa hamil dan melahirkan...

_Ulrich..._

Lagi. Aku memanggil nama nya lagi didalam hatiku ketika kejadian dimana Ulrich yang mencumbuku dengan perlahan, tetapi sedikit 'licik'.

Tiba-tiba...

**BUAGH!**

suara pukulan terdengar dibelakangku dan ada sepasang tangan kecil yang memelukku disusul oleh tangan kecil seseorang yang lain.

"Hiks,... _That was... So scary..._ hiks..."

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan hangat dari kedua anak ku; Shion dan Ray.

_Ulrich..._

Kenapa? Kenapa aku terus memanggilnya dalam hatiku? Ia tak mungkin datang. Ia pasti lupa padaku. Ia tak mungkin disini, merengkuhku layaknya anakku lakukan. Aku menolak keras hatiku yang ingin menjeritkan nama nya. Aku tak ingin ia menderita.

Aku hanya ingin ia bahagia...

Bersama dengan seseorang yang mencintainya dan dicintai olehnya...

Bukan bersamaku yang bahkan tak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri...

Bukan bersamaku yang sudah menjadi mandiri...

Biarkan aku berjuang untuk hidup dengan usahaku sendiri...

Biarkan usahaku sendiri yang menghidupi kedua anakku dan diriku sendiri...

Mungkin dengan melupakanku...

Ia akan bahagia...

Untuk selamanya...

Bersama dengan wanita yang amat ia cintai, Yumi...

Bukan bersamaku yang seorang lelaki...

"Hiks... Hiks... _I hate Myself! _Hiks..."

Aku menjerit, Menyalurkan rasa sakit dihatiku melalui sebuah jeritan tak berarti yang keluar dari mulutku. Rasa sakit yang telah lama tak kurasakan ketika kedua malaikat kecilku selalu bersamaku.

Merengkuhku dalam pelukan hangat mereka kala aku menangis karena sakitnya hatiku yang merindukan sosok Ulrich.

Dan sekarang mereka melakukan nya. Merengkuhku dalam pelukan hangat mereka. Mengeratkan pelukan mereka dikala aku makin terisak. Mengusap lembut punggungku untuk menenangkan diriku. Semuanya mereka lakukan, hanya untukku.

**Odd Pov. End**

**Shion Pov.**

Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa _Mom _menangis? Aku memeluknya dengan tangan kecilku. Mengelus punggungnya yang bergetar, Berharap ia tenang dan menceritakan semuanya padaku Dan kak Ray.

_Mom..._

Batinku memanggilnya dengan sedih ketika ia makin menangis, menjerit bagaikan seseorang yang sangat menyedihkan.

_"Mom, I ..." _Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri dan mulai mengarahkan jari telunjukku untuk menunjuk kak Ray yang menatapku "... _And Ray Brother is here now. Lighten up, Mom... We love you, Mom."_

Setelah itu aku menangkup kedua pipinya dengan kedua tanganku yang mungil dan mengecup kedua pipinya lalu memeluknya kembali.

Tidak, Aku bukan ingin mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari _Mom _karena membuatnya tenang. Aku hanya ingin ia tak mengeluarkan air matanya.

Aku tak ingin ia mengeluarkan isakan-isakan memilukan.

Aku tak mau _Mom _yang selalu tersenyum cerah kini kacau

Aku hanya ingin ia bahagia...

Dengan seseorang pilihan nya...

Aku sudah menerima bahwa _mom _Ku berbeda dari _Mom-Mom _temanku yang lain. _mom _dari semua teman-temanku adalah seorang perempuan, sedangkan aku? Aku memiliki seorang ibu lelaki. Awalnya, aku tak percaya dan menolak dengan tegas padanya bahwa ia bukanlah ibuku melainkan **AYAH**-ku.

Tetapi, lama kelamaan perkataan nya yang membuktikan ia adalah ibuku membuat ku sadar. Ia bersikap lembut layaknya seorang ibu. Ia bersikap amat hangat layaknya seorang ibu. Ia seseorang yang tegar, sempat aku bertanya padanya kemana ayahku dan kakak Ray?

Namun, yang kudapatkan hanyalah senyuman kecil darinya yang mulai memasuki kamarnya dan dapat kudengat dari balik pintu kamar _Mom _suara isakan yang amat memilukan.

Seharusnya, ia memberitahu diriku tentang ayahku. Tapi kenapa ia menangis? Sebenarnya... seberapa berat beban yang kau tanggung, _Mom?_

**Shion Pov. End**

Odd berhenti menangis dan melepaskan pelukan kedua anak nya lalu ia memakai satu-persatu pakaian nya dalam diam.

Menatap William yang hanya diam jauh darinnya, membuat Odd merasa bersalah juga pasalnya yang menendang William itu adalah Ray, Anak nya.

Lalu dengan persiapan mental yang lebih kuat, Odd melangkahkan kakinya kearah William. Tetapi Ray yang menyadari itu langsung menangkap tangan Mama-nya, Membuat Odd berhenti dan menoleh kearah Ray.

"_What. The hell. Are. You. Doing. Mom?" _Desis Ray sembari memincingkan matanya pada ibunya. Ia yang hidup dipenuhi oleh kebebasan membuatnya mengerti kata-kata kasar dan otak nya yang 'sedikit' jenius itu bisa mengetahui segala pelajaran yang bahkan belum dipelajari oleh nya, entah kejeniusan itu dapat dari siapa.

"_Oh, c'mon, love. _aku harus menolongnya, kau tahu itu." Dan setelah Ray menatap mata ibunya, pertahanan Ray pun luntur sudah. Ia melepaskan tangan ibunya dan hanya diam ketika ibunya berjalan ke pria-tak tahu diri- yang hanya diam itu.

"_Are you Okay,_ William?"Odd menepuk bahu William dan duduk disampingnya. William hanya diam. Ia tak menyangka Odd akan mendekatinya setelah ia berbuat tak senonoh pada pemuda itu.

"Maaf..." Lirih William. Odd hanya diam menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut padanya sebelum berkata, "_It's okay."_

Tak ada yang berbicara lagi setelah itu. Melihat itu, Ray menggandeng Shion dan berjalan kearah ibunya. Sedangkan Shion hanya diam mengikuti kakaknya.

"_Mom..." _Panggil Ray pada ibunya. Ibunya hanya menatap nya dan beranjak dari posisinya.

"_Okay._ William,_ See you later. _Aku harus mengantar anakku berkeliling disekitar sini. _bye, _William. _Lets go,_ Ray, Shion."Ucap Odd sebelum menggendong Shion yang sedang digandeng Ray. Dan menggandeng tangan mungil Ray. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki gedung bertingkat didepan nya.

* * *

><p>Saat didalam gedung.<p>

"WHOAAA! KEREN!" Teriakan Shion benar-benar membuat Ray harus menahan amarah nya dan Odd harus berusaha menyelamatkan telinganya dari teriakkan sang anak.

"Shion..." Aura hitam pekat mengelilingi tubuh Ray ketika semua orang yang berlalu lalang menengok kearah mereka. Sedangkan Shion hanya menampilkan cengiran nya.

"_WHAT THE-" _

"ODD?!"

Ucapan Ray terpotong karena teriakan seseorang, atau empat orang?. Secara bersamaan, keluarga bermarga Della Robbia itu menoleh keasal suara.

Seketika Mata Odd membulat. Dan ia langsung tersenyum lebar kearah 4 orang itu.

"_Hallo_, Jeremie! Yumi! Aelita! Ulrich!" Ray hanya diam menatap datar seseorang yang mirip dengan adik nya. Sedangkan Shion mengerutkan keningnya ketila melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan nya.

Setelah sampa didepan Odd, mereka memperhatikan Odd dari bawah sampai atas. Dan akhirnya Yumi dan Aelita memandang berbinar pada kedua anak kecil yang bersama dengan Odd.

"Wah... Yumi, Aelita. Kalian semakin cantik ya? Aku yakin Ulrich dan Jeremie bangga menjadi suami kalian hehe." Odd menampilkan cengiran nya, cengiran yang dirindukan oleh Ulrich. Yumi dan Aelita hanya diam tersipu. Sedangkan Jeremie mulai salah tingkah karena ucapan Odd.

"_Mom, _Siapa mereka?" Takut kejadian yang lalu kembali terulang, Ray bertanya pada Odd tanpa melepas pandang pada lelaki yang lebih tua darinya.

"Teman-teman _Mom,_ _Sweetheart!" _Shion tersentak ketika mendengar suara mama-nya yang semangat itu dan ia pun langsung mengurucutkan bibirnya dan mengeluarkan protesan nya "_MO-"_

"Shion, turun dari situ." Shion meringis kesal ketika Kakaknya memotong protesan nya dan ia pun langsung turun dari gendongan sang ibu.

Ray pun langsung menggandeng tangan Shion yang memasang muka Sebal tapi tak dapat protes apapun. "_Mom, _bisakah kita berbicara ditempat yang sedikit nyaman?"

"Ah, iya. Jeremie, bisakah kita mengobrol dikamar asrama mu?"

"Boleh. Ayo." Dan mereka pun melangkahkan kekamar asrama Jeremie dengan Ulrich yang berjalan disamping Odd, Jeremie yang didepan, dan Yumi dan Aelita yang berdiri disamping Ray dan Shion.

"Hei..." Yumi menepuk bahu mungil Ray membuat Ray Dan Shion menoleh kearah nya.

"Apa hubungan kalian dengan Odd? kenapa kau begitu mirip dengan nya? Lalu, kenapa adikmu yang bernama Shion itu... Mirip dengan Ulrich?" Keluar sudah pertanyaan mendalam dari diri Yumi.

Ray memejamkan mata sebentar sembari menghela napas nya sebelum ia menjawab "Odd yang kau sebutkan adalah ibuku."

**Tap.**

Serentak semua nya menghentikan langkah kaki mereka ketika mendengar suara-ucapan- Ray. Ray, Shion dan Odd hanya bisa memiringkan kepala mereka ketika semua nya menghentikan langkahnya.

"A-apa kau bilang?" Ulrich yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara. Jujur saja, ia juga bingung kenapa kedua bocah itu memanggil Odd dengan sebutan '_Mom' _tadi.

"Kyaaaa~ Ray~ Shion~ sini, sini~" Odd menggendong Ray dan Shion stelah ber-'Kyaaaa' gaje. Odd mencium kedua pipi _chubby _kedua anak nya itu.

"_Please... Don't tell them, Sweetheart..." _Bisik lirih Odd. Ia masih bisa memikirkan kebahagiaan Ulrich, dan ia sama sekali tak ingin mengganggu kebahagiaan Ulrich.

Sedangkan Ulrich yang mendengar bisikan lirih Odd itu hanya memincingkan matanya kearah Odd. Jeremie menaikkan kacamata nya yang merosot '_Ternyata benar dugaanku.' _Batin nya.

"Ayo. Kita lanjutkan lagi perjalanan nya. Lihat, Ke- ah, Ray dan Shion sudah mengantuk." Odd berkata sembari berjalan kembali dengan menggendong kedua anaknya yang menatap nya sayu. Bukan. Mereka tidak mengantuk, tetapi... Mereka sedih ketika ibu mereka; Odd tak ingin memberitahukan kebenaran nya.

* * *

><p><strong>Dikamar Jeremie.<strong>

"Odd. Kemari sebentar." Jeremie yang sedang berkutat dengan komputernya, menyuruh Odd untuk mendekati nya. Odd mengecup kening kedua anak nya yang sudah tertidur pulas diranjang itu sebelum mendekat kearah Jeremie.

Yumi, Aelita dan Ulrich sebenarnya ingin mendekat kearah Jeremie juga akan tetapi Jeremie menahan nya untuk tetap jauh darinya dan Odd. Jadilah mereka duduk didekat ranjang yang ditiduri oleh Ray dan Shion.

"Ada apa?" Odd membungkuk disamping Jeremie dan menatap komputer Jeremie yang berisikan data-data yang bahkan tak ia ketahui.

"Jawab aku dengan jujur." Odd menelan ludahnya ketika Jeremie menatap nya intens dan ia merasakan firasat bu-"Kau hamil?"-ruk. Hancur sudah dinding yang ia bangun untuk merahasiakan kebenaran itu.

Odd menghela napas nya dan mengangguk lalu ia berjalan kearah ranjang yang ditiduri kedua anak nya sebelum duduk dipinggir ranjang nya. Menatap kedua anak nya sendu, Odd menceritakan semuanya. Dari _Test-pack _yang menyatakan dia hamil, ia yang sering sekali menolak kedunia virtual, dirinya yang selalu ke ruang kesehatan, dirinya yang pindah tempat, dan lahirnya nya ini.

Ya, hanya itu. Ia tak ingin menceritakan bagaimana dirinya hamil.

"Kenapa kau bisa hamil?" Ulrich mencengkram kedua bahu Odd dan menatap iris mata Oddyang tersenyum lembut padanya dengan lekat. Entah kenapa, ia sangat merasa bersalah mendengar perjuangan Odd.

"Seharusnya kau bisa menebaknya,Ulrich." Odd melepaskan cengkraman Ulrich dengan lembut. Dan ia menatap kedua anak nya yang masih tertidur.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau bisa hamil, Odd." Jeremie mendekati Odd yang kini berkeringat dingin. "Karena kau pernah 'tidur' dengan seseoran bukan?"

**Odd pov.**

_Crap! _hancur sudah semua nya. Aku bahkan tak oernah mengetahui bahwa si _Mr. Einstein _ini akan mengetahui hal seperti ini. Dengan pasrah aku menggangguk lemas.

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi sekarang.

Tiba-tiba...

**BRAK!**

"ODD?!" Teriakan memekakan telinga menyambut indra pendengaran ku. Kulihat perawat yang selalu mengecek kehamilanku datang. Segera saja kusambut kedatangan nya dengan pelukan hangat .

Ibu penjaga ruang kesehatan itu mengacak-acak rambutku dan menoleh keatas ranjang, dimana tempat anak-anak ku tertidur sebelum ia berlari kearah ranjang yang ditiduri kedua anakku.

"Kyaaaa~ _So cute~" _Aku tersenyum ketika melihat ibu penjaga itu berbisik riang. Tentu saja berbisik, aku tahu ia tak ingin mengganggu tidur kedua anakku.

"Ulrich..." aku menpuk bahu Ulrich yang sedari diam tanpa kata.

"Kenapa?" aku mengerutkan keningku ketika mendengar lirihan nya. Yumi dan Aelita sudah ber-kyaaa ria seperti ibu penjaga tadi. Sedangkan Jeremie sudah berkutat dengan komputer nya.

Ulrich menatap ku dengan intens, membuatku salah tingkah karena memang perasaan khusus itu masih ada sampai sekarang. "Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku? aku bisa menghajar orang yang menghamilimu itu, Odd..."

Mendengar pernyataan Ulrich membuatku Tersenyum miris. Bagaimana tidak? Jika kuberitahu dirinya, ia akan menghajar dirinya sendiri. Oh, aku bahkan tak pernah membayangkan hal itu . Dan aku yakin, ia sudah melupakan kejadian dimana ia meniduri ku.

"Karena aku tak ingin merepotkan orang itu dan kau, Ulrich." Aku tersenyum lebar seperti dulu. Tiba-tiba Ulrich memelukku dengan erat. "Tolong... Beritahu aku..." Bisik nya tepat disamping telinga ku dengan sedikit hembusan napas, membuatku merinding seketika.

"Kau." tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan kata itu. Jujur, aku sudah tak kuat menanggung beban ini sendirian. Aku juga punya batas. Aku adalah seorng manusia.

"Jadi benar." Aku membulatkan mataku ketika mendengar itu. Dia langsung mengerti? perkataan singkat ku tadi? Oh, betapa menyesalnya aku yang telah berucap seperti itu.

ia menciumku. Mencium bibirku dengan bibirnya. **DIDEPAN SEMUA ORANG!.** Aku mencoba mendorong dadanya tetapi ciuman itu malah makin mendalam dan saat lidah nya berhasil masuk kedalam rongga mulutku, aku mendorong lidahnya dengan lidahku.

Sayang nya, ia memanfaatkan itu untuk melumat lidahku. Lemas sudah tubuhku dipelukan nya ini. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan memejamkan mataku sembari sesekali mengerang geli.

"Mmmh..." Satu erangan lolos ketika ia menelusuri rongga mulutku dengan amat sensual. Sedikit saliva-entah milik siapa- pun lolos dari celah bibirku.

ciuman nya dan menghapus saliva yang menuruni dagu ku. Sedabgkan aku hanya mengantur napas ku dan menatap Ulrich dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! ULRICH BODOH! Hiks... Bodoh..." Aku memukul dadanya berulang kali. Sakit. Hatiku sakit ketika melihat mata Yumi yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku akan tanggung jawab. Tak peduli ayah dan ibu ku akan menerima nya atau tidak. Aku tetap akan menikahimu, tetap berada disampingmu selamanya. Dan aku yakin, hanya engkau lah yang bisa membuka mataku yang tertutup bahwa... Bahwa aku sungguh mencintai mu, mencintai keberadaan mu disamping ku."

Aku terbelalak mendengarnya. Suasana dikamar Jeremie menjadi tegang. Apa yang harus kujawab.

**Odd Pov. End**

**Ulrich Pov.**

Aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu aku berlutut didepan Odd. Setelah itu aku mengambil tangan kanan Odd dan mengecup nya sebelum berkata..

"_Will you marry me, _Odd Della Robbia?" Tiba-tiba dia memelukku dengan erat dan dapat kurasakan bahuku basah. Dengan sebuah jawaban 'Ya' yang amat lirih ditambah serak itu, cukup membuatku tersenyum tulus dan membalas pelukan nya.

Betapa senang nya aku ketika aku bisa mendapatkan orang -yang Bodohnya baru kusadari- yang kucintai.

Akan tetapi...

**Ulrich Pov. End**

"_Mommy...?" _Ray bangun dan langsung berjalan kearah Odd. Ia menarik tubuh Odd dengan keras membuat Odd melepaskan pelukan nya dan Ulrich.

Ray memincingkan matanya tajam kearah Ulrich yang juga memincingkan matanya kesal kearah Ray.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada _Mom, _Hah?!"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku, HAH?!"

"Istrimu kau bilang?! Dia ibuku! IBUKU! dan aku takkan pernah memberikan ibuku padamu, Om-Om mesum!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang Om-Om mesum, Bocah?! dan kau tak berhak melarangku menikahinya!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BOCAH, OM-OM JELEK?! Aku berhak menentukan orang yang menikahi ibuku!"

"Oh! Ngajak Ribut rupanya. Ayo! kuladeni kau, Bocah!"

"AYO! SIAPA JUGA YANG TAKUT SAMA KAU, OM-OM JELEK!"

Odd, Aelita, Jeremie, ibu penjaga ruang kesehatan, Dan Yumi-yang sudah bisa menghapus lukanya- hanya _sweatdrope_ mendengar pertengkaran calon ayah dan anak itu. Lalu mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Shion bangun dan Ulrich dan Ray salah tingkah.

Odd dan Ulrich saling melempar senyum sembari membatin seperti; '_Akhirnya aku dan kau bersatu. Kali ini, aku yakin. Kita akan menghadapi badai cobaan bersama-sama sembari memikul berat nya beban kehidupan bersama-sama. Tidak seperti dulu. Tidak seperti saat kita saling merasakan hampa nya dunia tanpa kehadiran mu dan memikul beratnya kerinduan yang datang. Kuharap... kita akan bersama. Untuk selama nya.'_

**◇∇◇ ) Finish \(▶∇◀)/**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Sudah sebulan pernikahan diantara Ulrich dan Odd tetapi Odd masih saja belum mengizinkan Ulrich menyentuhnya sama sekali. Setiap malam pun selalu gagal karena Odd mengancamnya jika Ulrich tetap menyentuhnya, Odd akan pegi dari rumah tanpa kembali lagi.

Hingga suatu saat Shion berkata; _"Daddy, Mom!_ aku mau punya adik bayi! soalnya tadi aku melihat adik bayi teman perempuan ku itu IMUUUT BANGEEET! _Please, mom!_ bikinin aku adik bayi!"

Ulrich menyeringai Tipis mendengarnya sedangkan Odd hanya menepuk-nepuk kepala Shion sembari berkata "Kapan-kapan ya, _sweetheart._ sekarang ikuti kakakmu masuk kekamar dan tidur oke?" Dan Shion mengangguk lalu berlari kekamarnya

Saat Odd ingin berjalan kearah sofa, Ulrich sudah menggendong nya ala bridal style. "Hei! turunkan aku!" Odd memberontak ketika Ulrich berjalan kearah kamar mereka.

"Diam atau ku-_rape _kau disini. Bukankah Shion menginginkan adik bayi hm?"

"Ukh..." Odd meringis kesal dengan wajah masam ketika mendengar ucapan Ulrich. Memang, Shion amat sangat ia manja daripada Ray. Sedangkan Ulrich selalu memanja Ray melebihi Shion. Sungguh, pilih kasih.

**Sesampainya dikamar.**

Ulrich menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar itu masih dengan Odd yang berada dalam gendongan nya. Lalu ia berjalan kearah ranjang dan dibaringkan nya Odd diranjang _King size _itu. Setelah itu ia menindih Odd, dengan sedikit memberi jarak diantara keduanya.

"Huh, Aku tak menyangka kau itu mesum, Ulrich." ucap Odd. Ternyata ia masih kesal atas permintaan Shion itu tapi, apa sih yang nggak buat anak nya yang satu itu? semua nya pasti bakal ia kasih. Tapi, untuk yang satu ini kadang ia butuh pemikiran dulu deh.

"Suami mana sih yang tidak tergoda karena tak boleh menyentuh istri nya selama sebulan? aku tersiksa kau tahu?" Ulrich mengelus pipi istrinya itu. Membuat sang istri memejamkan mata nya untuk menajamkan indra peraba nya yang sangat menikmati sentuhan lembut itu tanpa memperdulikan ucapan sang suami.

Ulrich mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan, tapi pasti bibirnya dan bibir Odd bertautan. Menerima ciuman itu, Odd mengalungkan kedua lengan nya dleher sang suami sembari membuka mulutnya ketika lidah sang suami membelai kedua belah bibir nya.

Entah dimulai darimana, tetapi mereka kini makin terhanyut akan pertarungan lidah mereka sampai saliva yang sudah tercampur merembes keluar dari celah bibir Odd.

Dan tanpa Odd sadari tangan Ulrich menyusup dicelah baju nya sehingga tangan itu meraba-raba perut dan dada Odd, Membuat sang pemilik perut dan dada itu tersentak merasakan sensasi aneh yang dulu pernah ia rasakan.

Odd menghentakan kepalanya kesamping, membuat ciuman panas itu terlepas. "hosh... Hosh... Berhenti sebentar. Apa... Kau yakin akan keputusanmu itu... Ulrich?" Ia yang dulu pernah merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada saat melahirkan itu masih takut. Bagaikan nyawa yang diunjung tanduk, ia disuruh memilih antar kehidupan nya atau kehidupan anak nya.

Dan pada saat itu, ia dengan tegas mengatakan kehidupan anak nya. Kenapa? karena ia rasa, hidup ini sudah tak berarti. Tetapi, nyatanya ia salah. Tuhan masih menginginkan nya untuk menemani kedua anak nya. Sehingga ia mendapatkan kasih sayang yang lebih dari kedua anak nya itu.

Ulrich hanya diam dan lama kelamaan kepala Ulrich mendekat kearah leher putih Odd. Ia menyentuh titik-titik yang masih ia ingat-

"Aaah~"

_Sensitive_ itu.

Mendengus geli, Ulrich kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya membuat _kissmark_ dileher putih istri nya itu.

"Uuuh~ nanti... Ketahuan banyak-ngghh~ orang, Ulrich~ hnng~" Racau Odd ketika Ulrich menyentuh titik-titik _sensitive_ yang mudah dilihat banyak orang itu.

"Aku tak peduli." singkat dan jelas. Itulah perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Ulrich. Sedikit terkesan dingin memang. Tetapi toh, Odd yang sudah mengenalnya itu biasa-biasa saja.

Ulrich Menurunkan kaus yang dipakai oleh Odd sehingga Odd bertelanjang dada dibawah nya. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Oh, sudah berapa lama ia tak melihat tubuh indah istri nya ini?

Sedangkan Odd hanya bisa mengatur napas nya dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata yang sedikit sayu. Pemandangan yang selalu bisa membuat para _seme_ mencicipi nya.

"Ah!" Odd tersentak ketika ada yang memegang nipple nya dan mengulum nipple satu nya. Bagian dada itu memang cukup _sensitive_ bagi Odd. Odd menyerah akan keadaan tubuhnya yang makin memanas dengan peluh yang sudah melembabkan tubuhnya dan kenikmatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan bersama Ulrich lagi.

"Ah... Ah... Nghh.. Nhh... Uhh.." Hanya bisa mendesah dibawah kendali sang _seme,_ itulah yang Odd lakukan. Bagian bawahnya sudah amat menegang disana dengan lutut Ulrich yang terus menggesek-gesek tengah selangkang nya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Hyaaaahh~ Ulrichhh~ Ngghh~" lutut Ulrich diganti dengan tengah selangkang Ulrich yang juga telah mengeras. Gesekan-gesekan itu membuat tubuh Odd makin memanas dan membuat Wajah Odd memerah.

Masih dengan mengulum nipple Odd dan memilin nipple satu nya lagi, Ulrich menggesek tengah selangkang nya dengan tengah selangkan sang istri dengan kasar. Membuat sang istri kualahan dan membuat dirinya meringis nikmat.

"Unghhh~ Mmmhh~ ngghh~ Ulrich~ Ulrich~ Ulrich~" _So damn hot! _wajah memerah Odd dan desahan Odd benar-benar menggodanya.

Dan... Malam itu menjadi malam yang 'indah' bagi Ulrich dan menjadi malam penuh 'penyiksaan' bagi Odd. Tetapi satu hal yang membuat mereka melanjutkan aktivitas itu, Yaitu:

Mereka senang akan bersatu nya diri mereka.

**The Real Finish. . )/**

* * *

><p>AN : Holaaa! Saya Author baru difandom ini! salam kenal! Kuharap ini bagus dimata para readers.

.

.

.

.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
